Applicant has appreciated that the reciprocatory movement imparted to a cutter tool should be sufficiently rapid to effect cutting without resulting in overheating of the cutting blade and damage to the material being cut. Furthermore, applicant has appreciated that the stroke of the cutting tool also plays an important part in effective cutting. The stroke should be sufficient to ensure cutting and yet not result in excessive vibration of the tool particularly when hand-held.
These conflicting requirements for a hand-held cutting tool have not been satisfactorily met in the past.